The present invention is related to a connecting structure for electronic signal transmission, particularly to a connecting structure for connection of multiple signal lines, providing mainframe and its folding part of communication product with certain functionality, and the number of signal lines can be determined according to the functional requirement of mainframe. At the same time, the turning shaft of hinged body can be folded at ease and convenient to dismantle. Moreover, color of casing may be changed in compliance with present communication product and prevalent tendency, to make it more friendly and acceptable in appearance.
In recent years, with the significant development of communication products, and in order to meet requirements of various users, manufacturers incessantly develop various kinds of communication products, in which there are broadly two categories of connecting structure as follows:
One of them has functional structure of folding part, and adopts single hinge construction, in which 2 or 3 signal lines run through shaft of hinge to transmit signal between mainframe and folding part.
The other one has no functional structure of folding part, and adopts double hinge construction. Because of existence of two hinge shafts, the structure is rather more complicated. If said signal lines run through both shafts, not only are said lines apt to be stuck and broken, but also normal swinging of folding would also be interfered. Accordingly, most manufacturers no longer adopt the construction mode that said signal lines run through both shafts. Such structure of folding part with double hinges generally is designed only for protection or decoration purpose of product surface, without any function provided in the folding part of the product. Consequently, convenience in usage, friendliness and acceptability of said communication product are greatly deteriorated, and functionality of product cannot be enhanced.
Therefore, users will be delighted to see a product with double hinges, capable to carry out connection of multiple signal lines and to provide folding part with certain functionality. Moreover, the number of signal lines can be determined according to the functional requirement of particular product. At the same time, the turning shaft can be folded at ease and convenient to dismantle, and color of casing may be changed in compliance with present communication product and prevalent tendency, to make it more friendly and acceptable in appearance.
The aim of present invention is to provide a connecting structure for transmission of electronic signal, capable to carry out connection of multiple signal lines in double hinges.
According to the aim of present invention, a connecting structure for transmission of electronic signal is provided, in which mainframe and folding part are arranged respectively at the two bushings set up at both sides of the hollow hinged body. The end of a flexible printed circuit board installed within the hinged body is inserted into one channel and extends out from other channel respectively in the two turning shafts and bushings. Then entering into the mainframe and the folding part respectively to achieve the transmission of signals with respect to each other.
Thus, the folding part would have certain functionality, and flexible printed circuit board can bend in bushing in an orderly manner. At the same time, it can swing with the hinged body in a range of 360xc2x0, bushing and flexible printed circuit board would not be entangled, and sticking and breakage of lines also be avoided. Circuit lines would not be complicated due to the increase of the shaft number. Thus, along with the practical functionality, an effect of dexterous turning of folding part is achieved, not limiting only to such functions as the protection, rustproof, decoration etc.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide a connection structure for electronic signal transmission, in which the number of lines in a flexible printed circuit board can be varied according to requirement of function of mainframe.
Complying with said aim of the present invention, in the connecting structure provided for electronic signal transmission, multi-ply flexible printed circuit board is adopted to increase the number of circuit lines. Moreover, by means of said connecting structure, disassembling is convenient, and color of casing may be changed in compliance with present communication product and prevalent tendency, to make it more acceptable in appearance.